


Birthday Impossible

by thiswonasmutcontest



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswonasmutcontest/pseuds/thiswonasmutcontest
Summary: On a busy night, Paul gives the love of his life the birthday present she's always wanted.





	Birthday Impossible

Crown  
The Set of SNL in front of a live studio audience  
Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible  
Spicy  
Brendan Fraser  
Christian Gray  
College AU 

\-----

“You’re on in 5...4...3...2 and…”

Good afternoon Cruise University. Sarah Grant here with the Daily Scoop. First on the clock, Saturday Night Live will be hosting their annual College Night here on campus tomorrow at 8 PM sharp in the new Fallout Building behind the Church. For all of the new people on campus, if you take Tom Cruise Lane toward the Rogue Roundabout, it’s the first left after Tom Cruise Parkway. If you haven’t yet, be sure to grab your tickets online or text SCIENTOLOGY to 66621 to see how you can get your hands on one.

…

“And that’s a wrap! Good show everyone. See you tomorrow for the big day.”

Another one in the can. You would think I’d be used to it by now but a girl can only hear her voice so many times. Being the face AND producer of the Cruise News Network and Crews ™ shows on a weekly basis takes it toll on a person. But hey, at least tomorrow should be interesting. When you get the call to host SNL, even if it’s for a small “stunt” training school in the middle of nowhere Ohio, a yes is the best way to go. I’ve got to build a career somehow, even if it’s on the Tom Cruise name and- shit! I didn’t realize the time. I was supposed to mean Paul over at the Ropes Building for late night training but I’ll just text him that the show ran late again. Being a Senior pays off every now and again. He’ll probably be upset but I know him a little too well. Nothing soothes anger like a bad girl on her knees. You know what they say, never go to bed angry...or horny. Wonder if he’s got plans for after…You know, sometimes I wonder if he feels weird about hooking up with a senior but there’s just something about that spicy Junior Boy that drives me wild. 

-buzz!-

Paul: Skipped class. How’s my girl?

Oh! A text. Let’s see...oh….hm. Sounds like he skipped out on class too. I wonder if he can meet me over to the Fallout Building. It wouldn’t hurt to make sure things are in order for tomorrow. I could use a pair of eyes.

-buzz!-

Paul: Sounds good. Meet you there in 10? <3

10 minutes? I won’t have time to change...but I know how much he loves seeing me work, especially over a desk. Guess we’ll see what happens. 

…

The door to the Fallout Building usually stays unlocked. You’d think things would be more secure around here, especially with the Church, but I guess they didn’t toss the locks on these yet. No sign of Paul. I guess I could be productive in the mean time. 

Lights? Check.  
Sound Board? Check.  
Cruise Crew List? Check

Still no Paul. Hm. He hasn’t texted me anything. Maybe he got caught behind with something? I’ll just check the scripts on stage and meet him outside I guess. Last thing I want is another screw up and get plastered over the front page of Youtube for the disaster. Let’s see...and of course there’s an error. I swear Trevor can’t type worth a shi-...wait was that a door? Paul? Is that you? Sorry I should’ve texted where I was. I figured I might as well get some work done while I waited. Wait...well hello there handsome! You’re sure dressed up all spiffy today. What’s with the suit? No wait, that’s a tuxedo! Mister Christian Gray I see. 

“Sit.”

Oh...s-sure I can sit down. 

“On the floor. Here.”

No problem Pa-

“Sir.”

Y-yes sir.

I sit on my knees like Sir wants me to. For a second, he remains still, looking at me. THe carnal energy in his eyes turn me on as I shift a bit. After what feels like an eternity, Sir walks forward and places a finger under my chin. 

“You will be my princess tonight. Do you understand?”  
Yes sir.

He reaches into his tuxedo jacket and pulls out a small crown, the silver lining of it shining slightly under the overhead room light. Sir places it on my head. He places his finger under my chin again and stares at me, this time his hunger more intense. I pray I have what Sir is hungry for. He reaches down and kisses me tenderly. Sparks shoot through my body as I taste his tender lips. What started as a tender taste turned into something much more furious...more animalistic as he sucks my lip with fiery passion. I don’t know where this came from but this isn’t the Paul I know. Tonight he is Sir. My Sir.

He pulls back and stands still in front of me.

How may I help you tonight, Sir?

Without responding, Sir unbuckles his pants at a teasing pace. He knows what I want but he’s not afraid to make me wait for hit. I shift a bit more on my knees as I get more and more excited. I try to reach up but Sir takes a step back and stares at me with disapproval.

Sorry Sir.

“Behave.”

Yes Sir.

He takes a step toward me again and holds up my chin. He takes off his boxers and I take him in my mouth, but tonight it’s on his terms. 

“I am very upset Princess. I need you to apologize.”

I try pulling back to say something but he puts more of himself in my mouth as I let out a moan in pleasure.

“You can start by being a good girl tonight. Understand?”

I moan as I take his entire length in my mouth and throat. Sir wants me to apologize, so I’ll do exactly that. I start moving forward and back slowly as he allows me to regain some control. Slow at first, but faster and faster. He takes a fistful of my hair and pulls. He know that drives me wild. I can feel some of his cum slowly going down my throat. Sir’s cum tastes better. After another minute I grab his thighs as I feel him about to go over the edge. The warmth of the studio lights make me even more wet for Sir. Just as I think he’s about to explode, I pull back and look at him. I give him a sly smirk as he looks at me with those hungry Sir eyes. I smile as I feel his pre-cum drip down my chin and all over my work clothes. 

Sir. I think I did a bad thing and must apologize in a more thorough manner...if you allow it.

The lights turn on and around me is a live studio audience who I didn’t hear the entire time. But they were all men in suits...tuxedos...dressed down. There must’ve been 20 of them. 

Sir looks at me.

“Happy birthday”.

I smile.


End file.
